She Vowed Recovery
by dreams-of-food
Summary: The OC information behind Sayaka Atayame which is important to the unfolding chapters of She Vowed Recovery. Sayaka who broke away from the Village Hidden in the Rock now seeks her childhood friend Deidara after recalling a promise she made to his mother several years before. A simple search and recovery, until she finds he is part of the infamous group the Akatsuki.


**Name**: Sayaka Atayama

Age: 15(pre-Shippuden) - 18 (Shippuden)

Birthday: 26 February

**Appearance**

Weight: 120 she is big boned but well toned.

Height: She is only 5.2 feet and is the shortest of her family

Hair: (While living in the Stone Village/pre-shippuden) – Sayaka has long hair that reaches her hips. Its split into two sections, left and right, and is in tight pigtail braids that dangle down her back.

(After she left the village/shippuden)- Sayaka cuts her hair after she leaves the Village and cuts it to the length that ends just below her breast. She replaces the tight braids with very loose frontal pigtail braids.

Eyes: Brown flashing eyes what squint when she is smiling but also squint when she is un-amused, worried or angry, but follow with furrowed eyebrows.

Clothing: Before she left Iwagakure she wore a red tank top over her fish net shirt with a cream colored mid body wrap (started below her chest and ended on the middle of her stomach) and red bagging pants, her Iwagakure head band was wrapped around her right arm.

Then after she left, she dropped the childish look and started to show more skin by losing her tank top and exposing her upper body and black binding wrappings behind her fish net shirt. The body wrap was push down to cover the hem of her pants on her hips. Then the headband was fold out to a bandana so she could wear it just as her father wore his.

Personality: Independent, Optimistic, Moody, Short tempered, Impulsive, Impatient, Witty, Caring, Very open with people, childish, carefree, a tad lazy, playful

Zodiac: Aries

Family: Fuuka Atayama(Mother), Yanda Atayama (father/KIA), Kenshi Atayama (Oldest brother by 10 minutes), Itsuki Atayama(older brother)

Likes: The color green, large sweaters, reading, talking, dancing, balloons, new weapons, sweets, getting messy (as long as she can take bath afterwards), burping, music, bruises, food (She eats like a man), nightmares

Dislikes: Bugs, babies, going a long time without a shower, the Tsuchikage, seeing her friends or family hurt, darkness, the ocean, eggs

Strengths: Chakra regeneration, medical ninjutsu, chakra control, creating her own variations or Jutsu, fighting short range

Weakness: Genjutsu, sensitivity, long range fighters, staying concentrated, forgetting names or information, losing her stuff, stopping to sing or dance when music is playing, open with new people.

Friends: (People she meets while gathering information or is on a job) Kiba, Kankuro, Choji, Kotetsu, Naruto, Hinata, Yamato

(former friends) Deidara and Kurosuchi

Crush: Deidara

Enemies: bounty hunters, the Iwagakure ninjas, the Tsuchikage.

Current Village: no main village, usually just stays at an inn while on the road to jobs or at a village inn

**Chakra Element**: Earth Release

**Jutsu**:

-**Exploding palm**

Description- takes a large amount of Chakra and once it is done the user must wait till their Chakra regenerates to perform another jutsu. If the hit lands then the explosion will transfer to the opposite side of the body (if hit in the front of the body then the back of the body will be where the explosion occurs. If the hit does not land then the user can be in serious danger, could blow off a hand or chakra loss will put the user into a coma. Mostly used as a last defense.

-Taught: taught by father

-**Earth Release: Golem Technique**

Description-allows user to create a large humanoid creture composed of rock that can either be expelled from the user's mouth or formed from a nearby, pre-existing source of earth.

-Taught: taught by Tsuchikage

-**Fist Rock Technique**

Description- encasing the users arm in rock, can deal powerful hardened punch against opponent.

-Taught: taught by Tsuchikage

- **Granit Pilum Jutsu**

Description- This is a self created Jutsu which was combined from the Tsuchikage's Earth Release techniques. Sayaka is able to create granite spears from her palms and control them through chakra infused within them. With a wave or the simple flick of a finger she can send then shooting off in any direction. The Jutsu takes a lot out of her and can only performed for about 5 minutes.

**Background info**:

Rank: Chunin -Rouge Ninja- Ninja for hire

(Pre-Shippuden)

Sayaka is a cheerful girl and is usually up and around. While growing up with her two older (twin) brothers, who are a year and class ahead of her, she picked up a boy's attitude and would rather be rough housing than worrying if she looks good or not.

Her father and mother hold the highest positions in the security of Iwagakure and over the Tsuchikage. They work nights which usually resulted in leaving the kids home alone. This gave the children plenty of time to get into trouble, along with their next door neighbor Deidara; who was in the same class as her brothers.

Sayaka looked up to her father more than her mother and Yanda knew just that. The boys always had a closer connection to Fuuka so when Sayaka was born he held her closer to his side out of the children. But he also pushed her harder and often got after her more if she started to act out or slip on her academy training.

Being the youngest sibling and usually overpowered by two older brothers she always trained to be better than them, which paid off. During the days she had out of class she could usually be seen outside the village running laps and practicing on training dummies. If her father ever had time off of work he would teach her how to effectively use her chakra and talk about new fighting strategies. At the age of 11 she became a Genin, and beats her brothers to the title of Chunin at the age of 13 solely using Taijutsu.

The Tsuchikage soon noticed the overwhelming amount of chakra that Sayaka had possessed and personally taught her outside from his time owith his own squad. He was able to teach her the ability to use earth release that had been created by the first Tsuchikage. Then she soon started to alter the jutsu and make her own unique ninjutsu.

Sayaka's squad was made up of herself, a boy named Etsuko, and another girl named Masami. Unfortunately Etsuko had wounded himself internally during the Chunin exams which resulted with his family forbidding him to go back to the ninja life for the fear of losing their son. It was decided between the Tsuchikage and the squad Jounin that the two be spilt and put into different squads .

By the time Sayaka is 15 she was picked up by the Tsuchikage and placed in his squad with his other 3 Chunin. She had started solo missions and had 4 A ranked under her belt, 11 B, 13 C, 19D. She was able to successfully pull off missions by the side of Deidara who was in the Tsuchikage's squad. They grown close for the few months they worked together until he left the village after stealing the kinjutsu and joined the Explosion Crops. She then turned to one of the other Chunin on the Tsuchikage's squad, Kurotsuchi the third Tsuchikage's granddaughter and Deidara's former girlfriend. When Sayaka turned 16 she wanted to learn medical ninjutsu, luckily the woman who lived next door was one of the best doctors at the Iwagakure hospital and stared to go to her for lessons. Sayaka soon discovered that, Yami (Deidara's mother), is suffering from deep depression since Deidara had fled the village. In other to cheer her up many times she swore that she would find him and bring him back to her safely.

One night her father had taken her outside the village to train with her. Being his only daughter she was his everything and he was her role model in many ways besides being her favorite ninja. Yanda was able to teach Sayaka the exploding palm jutsu but while she was using it in the middle of the night the explosions gave off bright lights and gave signals to a stranger passing by.

He interrupted their training session when he stepped out of the shadows. He wore a black cloak with bright red clouds on them and his face was covered by a large hat that sat on his head. Yanda had warned Sayaka to stay back as he talked to the man. With caution she watched as they conversed and listened intensely. She overhead that he was a member of the Akatsuki and had come to Iwagakure to give a warning message to the Tsuchikage. When her father had asked what the message was the Akatsuki member quickly and emotionlessly said, "Death"

Yanda, being the head of the Tsuchikage's security, could not allow the man to continue on his mission and challenged him at the very moment. He yelled to Sayaka to go home but instead she stayed behind to watch her father fight the man. But instead of the outcome she was expecting, she watched her father be slaughtered in front of her. Mindlessly she runs to her father's body and tries to revive him with her medical ninjutsu but it was no use, he was already gone.

The man hovered over Sayaka telling her that he is not to be blamed; it was the Tsuchikage who was at fault for her father's death. He mingled with the Akatsuki and hadn't come up with the payment; he knew this would happen so he sent Yanda to take the hit for him. The man then disappeared with those words leaving Sayaka to cry over her father till the morning.

Sayaka soon started to feel different towards the village and looked upon it as a lie. She confronts her mother about the plan to stop the Akatsuki member and she is able to confirm everything. She also confirmed that Yanda had wanted to spend his last hours with his daughter that was the reason he took her. Even though Fuuka was upset about the loss of her husband and best friend she is still loyal to the Kage. Sayaka soon came up with a plan for making the kage pay for her father's death with his own life. She created a new Jutsu, the Granit Pilum (in simple terms rock spears), and successfully drove one thru the Kage's shoulder hitting major veins. But it isn't long until the Kage's security comes to his side.

At this point Sayaka is face to face with her own mother and couldn't hurt her, but she wasn't about to be taken out by her either. She flees from the village with only her weapons, a day's worth of food, and a pocket full of cash. The first night she was on the run she rested in a cave and swore to herself that she'd never serve under the name of Iwagakure until a new powered ruled then threw her headband to the wall of the cave. When she left in the morning she ran her fingers over the many small but noticeable scratches on it and decided this was her relationship with her past and decided to keep the headband.

(Shippuden)

Sayaka is now 18 and is a Ninja for Hire and takes any kind of job she can get, living off the money she makes. She stays far from the boarders of the Land of Rock. The jobs she usually takes are body guarding or search and recovery by people who cannot afford to pay the larger villages. She traveled southeast to the Land of Fire and visits the Hidden Leaf Village for the first time. She meets Naruto Uzumaki a Leaf Village shinobi and they soon become friends. Naruto introduces her to his other friends of Konaha. But she soon leaves after getting a message about a job and continues on with her traveling life style.

-And this is where the first chapter begins-


End file.
